The present invention relates to a fluid supply device, and more particularly to a portable fluid dispensing device that can be conveniently located in proximity to an individual in a bed or chair.
There are many environments in which a portable dispensing device for dispensing potable water can be used. These environments include, but are not limited to, hospitals, nursing homes, hospices, temporary military battlefield hospitals, and the like. In such environments there are often significant space limitations. Furthermore, the individuals using the portable dispensing device may have limited mobility or be bedridden. Accordingly, it may be necessary to adjust the height of the portable dispensing device. It may also be necessary for the portable dispensing device to be positioned in very close proximity to a patient in bed.
The present invention provides a portable fluid dispensing device which provides a convenient, flexible, and space-efficient system, that is particularly well suited to the above-mentioned environments.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a portable fluid dispensing device comprising a support assembly for supporting a source tank for providing a source of fluid, and a waste tank for storing waste fluid; a column mounted to the support assembly; a support member extending from the column; a basin module mounted to the support member, wherein said basin module is rotatable relative to the support member; a pump for drawing fluid from the source tank; and a faucet for dispensing the fluid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable fluid dispensing device suitable for use from a bed or seated position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable fluid dispensing device that can be rolled along a surface.
Another object of the present invention to provide a portable fluid dispensing device that can be vertically adjusted to a suitable height.
Another object of the present invention to provide a portable fluid dispensing device that can be horizontally adjusted to a suitable horizontal position.
Still another object of the present invention to provide a portable fluid dispensing device that has self-contained potable water and waste water tanks.
Still another object of the present invention to provide a portable fluid dispensing device that has self-contained heating unit to provide heated water.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable fluid dispensing device that is simple and convenient to setup and operate.